New Life
by myown262
Summary: The Cullen's have moved yet again and this time there is a special surprise for not only the Cullen's but for someone not known to be alive.
1. Reunited

I want to state that I OWN NOTHING and that if i have copied any of your story and you are reading this please let me know.

* * *

There was going to be a couple of new students at the school today. It was strange to hear the stories about them. Some were saying that they were runaways that were on a kind of probation in foster care, others were saying that they got kicked out of their old school for starting fights. It was actually quite laughable to say the truth.

Sitting in my usual seat in English I had no one sitting beside me so it was going to be obvious that one of them that were joining our class was going to end up sitting with me at my table.

The class was just filing in to and there at the front of the room was one of the happiest looking girls I have ever seen. She seemed so free. There was however something I couldn't figure out about her from my seat in the back.

As she came closer I noticed it. She had topaz eyes, and very pale. I couldn't believe it she was like me. She was a vampire like me. I don't know how I never noticed the smell before.

"Hi." She said to me. "I'm Alice. What's your name?"

"Emma."

"So what's it like here? Any good shopping?"

"Some. Umm… Alice?"

"Yes?" she said with a huge smirk on her face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. Sisters can always ask each other questions."

"Ok…Wait what? Sisters? What are you talking about?"

"We are going to become so close we are gonna be like sisters." She said to me with a Duh look that told me I should have known that. "Oh and before you even ask. Yea we all are the same. My only question for you, is how you started it. I mean we all had Carlisle but you didn't have anyone."

"Alice……..How did you.."

"Know!" She cut me off. "I know this because I see things. Listen come and join my family at lunch. You are more than welcome plus I'm sure I'm not the only one you have been waiting to meet." With that she turned to face the front of the class.

I tried to get her attention throughout the class to try and get some information on her family but she wouldn't budge she told me that I had to wait and meet everyone in turn. It was so frustrating.

The morning went pretty quick I met Bella, and Edward in my Math class, Jasper was in my Art class. I had learned a little about the mysterious Cullen's thanks to Jasper but he told me he couldn't tell me much thanks to the word of Alice but that was fine. I was going to meet the rest of the clan at lunch which was only minuets away.

I was sitting in the cafeteria talking to Bella and Alice waiting for the rest of the Cullen's to arrive. What happened next though I never expected to have happen to me in the entire existence I have left.

We were talking about how much we weren't looking forward to the up and coming English test that our teacher sprang on us at the end of class when a voice that I hadn't heard in almost 75 years spoke.

"So who's this girl that you all are talking about?"

I honestly couldn't believe my ears I was in so much shock that I was rooted to my seat. Looking over at Alice and Bella you couldn't miss the smirks on their faces. Once every one was seated, Alice had been the one to speak.

"Emmett, Rose I would like to introduce you two to Emma McCarty"

The two of them looked at me. He was sitting just as still as me. Emmett was here in front of me. Sitting here at this table, in this school, and somewhat alive. Emmett McCarty, my brother was here and all I could do was stair. Mind you he wasn't much better.

I knew I had to speak seeing as people around us were staring even those at other tables that had heard the beginning of the conversation were beginning to stair. Unfortunately though the cool, calm and collected façade that I had managed to maintain and keep was shot out the window.

"OH MY GOD EMMETT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IS YOU!"

He was still in shock. Though I can't say that I blame him but once I squealed and jumped out of my seat he snapped right out of it and collected me in a big bear of a hug.

* * *

Please Review. I don't want to continue if it isn't worth it.


	2. New Beginning

**I know the Family Living class may sound strange but that is a class they offered in my high school and it was offered to seniors and some juniors. It was the only one I could really think of. The class is mostly the study of the way families survived and how they interacted with the times throughout the years.**

Emma's P.O.V

I had spent the greater part of the lunch hour talking to my brother and his family and reminiscing about past annoyances he had caused. It had been good to know that although he had been changed into a vampire he hadn't changed a bit.

There was only a few minuets left of lunch when Alice asked me over to their home after school. She had said that Esme would be dieing to meet me and that talking too much about how things happened would be too much for being in school.

I knew she, as well as the rest of them wanted to know how and when I was changed but didn't want to ask here, so reluctantly I agreed.

The afternoon passed rather quickly. Come to find out I had a Computer Tech class with Emmett and then Family Living with Rosalie, had been quite another surprise to see my goof of a brother around something like a computer.

What wasn't a surprise though was how fast our teacher picked up on the similarities between Emmett and I. She even had the nerve to ask if we were related, twins even. Obviously Emmett being Emmett said yes to the related no to the twins part. Which then lead that to be the talk of the school for the rest of the day.

The school day had finally ended. It was the best relief to the curious looks I had started to get ever since they found out Emmett was my brother. Walking with Roslie to meet up with my new friends was one of the weirdest experiences I have ever had at this school. Who would have thought that the day you found out your brother was semi alive would be the same day you walk down a hallway with your sister in law.

It wasn't a long car ride to their home, seeing as they all love to drive very fast. If I wasn't a vampire myself I would have been petrified.

Their home was the most gorges thing I have ever seen. It was at least three stories high, had large windows for walls and had a cute little garden along the front of the deck. But there was going to be no way I was going to be able to look around the inside of the house because from the moment I walked in the door I was bombarded by questions and greetings.

I was introduced to Esme and Carlisle, who were supposed to be their adopted parents. Esme, although not even knowing her I grew quite fond of. Not even knowing me she took me in and treated me like she has known me forever.

Carlisle was an interesting person to say the least. It wasn't like the rest of them. He gave off a caring vibe unlike the one Esme gave. There wasn't even a word to describe it. But I knew he was the kind of person you could go to in you had a problem.

Just by the looks on all their faces I could tell they wanted an explanation as to what happened to me and why I was the way I was, and of course the big mouth that is Emmett had to ruin the silence to ask.

"So are you gonna tell me how you got this way? Or am I going to have to drag it out of you like I used to?"

"No!" I exclaimed waving my arm in front of me for emphasis.

"Well get on with it then." A bouncing Alice said

"Children give her a chance to catch a breath. Besides Carlisle and I don't even know this poor girls name." Esme said sternly yet caringly.

"Her name is Emma and she is my little sister."

There had only been a short silence before Carlisle spoke to me.

"Will you tell us what happened?"

"Of course I will I'm just not quite sure where to start."

"Well for one how old are you now?" Carlisle was still asking me.

"17." I stated slowly letting my gaze reach the floor.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" Emmett practically roared.

"You in a way Emmett" The venom in my voice I couldn't hide.

"WHAT! HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!?"

"YOU were the one who went away on that stupid trip."

"What are you talking about? What trip is this?" Rosalie asked me with genuine curiosity.

"Ok look I'll tell you the story but you all have to promise that you won't tell anyone where I am or who I am. Even if they are one of us. They can't know unless they already know the back story. But I'm going to worn you of this your not going to want to tell certain people when they get here."

"Come on Emma. I've been very patient but if you don't start talking in the next two minuets you are getting a blast from the past cuz I'm getting it out of ya the ol fashioned way."

Looking at them all I could see the curiosity and confused looks they were giving me and I knew they were going to be asking major questions and I knew that Emmett was going to be mad. Not only from how this happened, but who had done this to me too.


	3. History

**This whole chapter is going to be Emma telling her story. Just so it is clear.**

This whole thing stared when Emmett made plans to go away with his friend for the weekend. Our parents weren't very excited to say the least. Father never really like how Emmett would go off with his friend to god knows where and leaves all his chores unfinished.

What we didn't know was that the one time my stupid brother tells us that he is going to be back in plenty of time for supper on Sunday, he doesn't show up.

Father was furious and blamed me for it for some reason or another. Sent me to bed that night without supper. Said that maybe he might actually be able to get you to grow up and take some responsibility for your actions if you knew what you being off, does to other people.

Anyway he never showed up that night and mother stared to get nervous. Wondering that maybe something had actually happened to you.

We didn't know how right she was until we got a letter from some doctor in the next town over saying that you and your friends were attacked and only 2 of you guys survived. You not being one of the them.

Mother had been so distraught. It had seemed as though some of the lights that had shown in her eyes before had faded away. Father became a drunk and of course blamed me. He was saying that I was the one who planted the ideas into your head. I knew better though, I knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

A couple of years later I was out with Emily. We were talking about how we missed you guys and that it was unfair that Joe and Lucas got away practically unscathed when you and Andrew died. I mean they didn't even have younger siblings and you two did.

That day is when things went bad. It was nearly supper time and I was heading home. I was stopped in my tracks though. I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me.

It was Andrew. He had the most gruesome smirk on his face and he had horrible red eyes you could ever see. I was completely frozen in place when I had seen him. No matter how much my mind told me to run I just couldn't move.

"Andrew?" I was in complete disbelief "Is that you? How are you here? Have you talked to Emily? Have you been home? Is Emmett with you?"

My questions set him off in a rant. Once I mentioned Emmett's name he became furious. Going on about how it was Emmett's fault he was dead and that if Emmett hadn't suggested that hike he wouldn't be dead now.

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"I'm dead Emma." He said with a snarl. "I'm dead and it's all thanks to your stupid brother." Gaining volume with every word he spoke. "I'm dead and now I'm going to get my revenge on him. He took away the most important people in my life and now I'm going to do the same for him. I'm going to keep his only sister from ever seeing him again."

Then he lunged at me. I tried to fight him off but he was just too strong. He was on top of me holding me down. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Then he bit me. I remember screaming, and I knew no one would hear me but the pain was just too much. After a while he let me loose but picked me up and climbed a tree that was just off the side of the road. It was like I was paralyzed. I could still see and hear everything that was going on around me but I couldn't move. I saw father and a few of his friends pass under the tree, hearing them call my name and me not be able to acknowledge and let them know where I was, was horrible.

Shortly after there was so much pain. It was like a raging fire trying to consume me from the inside out. That was the second worse thing that had ever happened to me.

A couple of days later the pain went away and everything around me seemed so much clearer. Sounds, colors, and every detail I could pinpoint. I didn't know what exactly happened to me until Andrew started speaking to me.

"Now you know what I went through. The pain that had engulfed me and now you will know the pain of never seeing your family again."

I was sitting on the floor of what looked like a hotel room. He explained everything to me.

"You are a vampire now Emma. That means that you have to drink blood to survive, and you can't go home. Your parents think you are dead. Mind you, technically you are but that is beside the point. We are invincible and there is no one who can stop us."

I honestly didn't know what I was going to do. I remembered all the stories about vampires drinking blood and it scared me to think that I would have to do that.

Eventually I figured out that I could survive off of animals blood. It felt so wrong to kill someone just so I could survive. I had told Andrew all about it and he told me that it was nonsense. That I shouldn't be doing something like that.

After a couple of years I had gone beck to visit mom and dad. I knew that they couldn't see me or it would give me away so I just watched them everyday. Making sure nothing bad happened to them.

The years went by and dad had died when he was in a bar fight. I went to the funeral. To say my last goodbyes and let him know that I would look out for mom. But it wasn't two weeks later that mom, from what I figure was a broken heart. She lost her whole family starting with her children and I know that killed her inside. There was no way you could miss it in her eyes. I went to her funeral as well. Most of the town had shown up for it.

Gradually people left and I stood there at her grave telling her that I was going to be ok and that she shouldn't worry about me, that I could take care of myself they way I took care of her and father for the past couple of years.

That was when I knew I truly was alone. I had gone back to the house to tidy it up and to save a couple of items that I knew I wouldn't be able to live without. But as my history would have it.

Not too long after the funeral did Andrew show up to ruin my life even further. He chased me. From place to place. A couple of times he caught me and bit me which kept me still for a couple of days but I always escaped him.

I'm not entirely sure what Andrew's 'power' is exactly but it certainly has something to do with his venom. When he would bite me I became paralyzed. I could still see and hear everything and still move but not to any extent. At one point it seemed like he could control the actions of those around him after he bit them.

It is really strange though, the way he works too. He almost catches up with me and just before he does I take off. There are always a few years in between the times that he does catch up but those are only three to four years. So very soon I will be taking off to go somewhere new.

This whole cat and mouse thing has been going on for a long time. It is almost as though he wants to catch me but at the same time if he fully succeeds then his game is over.

So I have been here for two years now. Staying out of peoples way. Blending in with the community. No one knows what I am or where I came from. No one even seemed to notice me until ya'll showed up here. And now especially after lunch hour that transpired today I will never get my façade back.

Just so you all know. I did rather enjoy not being the center of attention.


	4. Reaction

**Emmett's P.O.V**

That story really brought back memories that I never thought I would remember. I could remember in detail what my family and friends looked and acted like. But to hear what Andrew did to her. What was he thinking? He was my best friend; he knew how important my little sister was to me.

Could he have really thought that I would go on that hike knowing that something like that would happen? Even though the whole trip was his idea to begin with.

Hearing what had happened to my sister, my little pipsqueak of a sibling after I was changed, it made me feel horrible. I was always there to protect her. Even when we were little and the kids at school would pick on her or when our father got really mad at something that was beyond any of our control. I was there to stick up for her, take the blame and protect her.

Gee no wonder I was always in trouble.

Just thinking about the torment she went through for the past 70 some odd years was making me so angry. She went through everything herself. How could someone do that to someone for revenge. I still couldn't believe that is _was_ my fault that she became what she is and the kinds of things she endured. If there was a way I could turn back the clock to when that weekend came I would never have gone.

What would have happened if I hadn't of gone on the hike or even on the camping trip at all. Would I have eventually of became a vampire? Met my Rosalie? Or even lived and had a family with someone else?

"Emma? I am so sorry. I …….." I just couldn't get it all out. There was just to much to say.

"Look Em." With a sigh Emma continued. "I don't blame you. Its complicated. I mean at first what Andrew said and the fact that he bit me and made me what I am today. I do blame you for that."

I couldn't help but feel more guilt and anger towards myself and Andrew.

"But I blame you in a good way."

That one simple sentence made me look at her.

"How can you say that?" I may not be Edward, Jasper or even Alice to know that the rest of the family was thinking and wanted to say what I had just said.

"Because..." she was hesitating? "If those events hadn't of happened to you or to me I wouldn't be what I am today."

"I'm pretty sure that was his point Emma." Edward said

"What I mean is." Aww how cute my baby sister sent a glare at Edward." If it never happened I wouldn't be able to be as happy as I am now…Yes I will admit that it did suck for the past 75 years not having anyone around or have any family I could actually talk to. But now I have someone that can keep me grounded in a way. No matter how much I move around I finally have the knowledge that there is someone out there that I can talk to. That is if you even wanted to speak to me again after I completely turned your life upside down."

"Emma dear." Esme was looking directly at her with a determination that was shown on her face, no one could miss. "I want you to listen to me. You have no reason to think that your presence here would turn our lives upside down."

"Oh but I do Esme. You see when Andrew catches up to me he is going to know that I had spoken to you all and then you will get no piece. He will chase after at least one of you……"

"EMMA!" That certainly startled her out of her soon to be rant. "Look we have all heard that rant in some form or another and to tell you the truth it is getting old and fast." Now I was smirking. "But go right a head and keep going. Like I said we've heard it all before and just so you know we have had fought way worse vampires that were after one or if not all of us."

"Ok Emmett maybe ya'll have but maybe there was something else I was going to say. Did you ever think that maybe I only told you what happened so I could get ya'll off my back and leave me alone. Maybe, just maybe I don't want you involved with Andrew anymore than you already are. He is a slime ball and I'm sure that if he knew that we talked Em then he might do something way worse than catch me and then pretty much just let me go?"

"Emma what has he done to you?" I had calmed down some but now I was getting mad. Not only was my former best friend the one that changed baby sister but he has made her life a living hell and now she wants me to stay out of it.

I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down but I wasn't going to stand for it.

"JASPER BACK OFF!"

There had to be something I could do. I'm involved now no matter how much Emma is going to protest. She is my baby sister and he was my best friend. How can I not get involved?

"Emmett. Please don't get involved. If you are anything like I remember you to be. A stupid, childish some times and a rush into something without getting the full info kind a guy then stop. I'm not gonna let you get involved any more than you already are and if or when Andrew does show up and you do run into him then you are to forget about me. Don't you dare let him know that you know who I am. Got that?"

Wow it was as though she could read my mind. But hey she knew me when I was human and I guess I haven't changed much.

"But Emma?"

"No! I not gonna take the chance of losing you. Play stupid since I know that won't be to hard for you to do. Please I'm begging you. Don't try and get involved. If you do things will only get worse for me." She sighed.

She sighed. I can't believe she sighed. Is she giving up trying to convince me?

"Emmett please. I need you to promise me that you won't get involved. Promise me."

She was begging me now. Wow my sister has changed. I would never in a million years had Emma begging and pleading with me. She would yell and scream and tell me not to but for her to do what she is doing is a real shocker.

Maybe I'll take a page out of Edward's book say what she wants me to say but make it so there is a loop hole in it.

"Ok Emma. I will play dumb if I meet Andrew. But you have to do something for me."

With a raised eyebrow she asked me. "What?"

"You have to spend time with me so we can catch up. You never said that I couldn't spend time with you so you have to. Or if you don't want to I can always remember everything you told me when I meet Andrew and then kill him." Now I was smirking big time.

She's going to agree. She has to. I know she knows I'm serious when I said that.


	5. Lots of Laughs

I don't want any head ripping so just an F.Y.I I own nothing.!!! besides Emma.. :P she is kinda what I wish I could be...

* * *

Emma's P.O.V.

I have been enjoying my time with my brother and his family.

It had been several weeks since they came into my life. School had been a lot mor bearable since I had people to talk to.

My computer class with Emmett had been the most interesting. Not only did he end up putting a keyboard through the computer monitor but be also had this uncanny way of always locking his computer and not being able to unlock it.

Rosalie and I have also gotten along really well and considering she was my sister-in-law that was a good thing.

After the first day of school that they came to town, I only went over to their home a couple of times. I didn't want my sent to be two strong if he was to show up.

When Emmett found out what Andrew had done he was upset but luckily I was able to convince him to stay out of the situation as much as possible. He only agreed if I would spend quality brother/ sister time with him. Reluctantly I agreed.

It wasn't long until I found out who possessed special talents and what they were.

Edward had been the biggest obstacle. Trying to hide certain thoughts was difficult. Not that I didn't trust him but if he was to see through my thoughts, the kind of life I've lived so far then he might tell Emmett and he already felt bad enough and I only told him a little bit of what had happened. What he would be like if he knew I hadn't told him the whole truth, I think he would be crushed.

"Emma? Are you ok?" Rosalie asked

"Sorry…" snapping out of my daze. "What?"

With a slight smirk " you weren't even listening to the assignment were you?"

"No. Let me guess you were?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Of course. This is the only class I have ever really enjoyed/ its nice to find something new and find it enjoyable."

"So what's the assignment then?"

"Two words. Family and tree."

"UGH!... I hate those. I've only ever done three and every time I always just put my made up parents and attach a note from my 'mom' saying that we didn't know anything about our family history."

"You got away with that?" the sarcasm completely lined her voice.

"Yes. Especially since the day the assignment got assigned my 'mom' would call that complain to the principle."

"Well I can assure you that, that isn't going to happen this time."

"And why is that?"

"Because Emmett already did the assignment two weeks ago and you were in it as well as a 'family history' so you can pretty much copy his and change a few points."

That was so unfair. "That is so stupid. Remind me to thank Emmett later."

The day was finally over and we were all gathering around Edward's Volvo. I had been talking to Emmett about Rose and my assignment when I heard Alice gasp.

It wasn't that I didn't know that she was having a vision, but when she gasped it made me nervous.

"What is did…." Jasper's question was cut off by a squeal erupting from his pixie of a wife.

"No need to ask Jazzie. We are all going to play baseball tonight."

It was amazing how one word could change the entire atmosphere around you. I had found out when I first met everyone that they absolutely adored baseball.

Not that I didn't like baseball. It just didn't like me. It just didn't want to give me the time of day.

Standing perfectly still was going to be my best chance of not getting into the game they were all planning. Although there was no point in trying to avoid it anyway because when Alice is involved she always gets her way.

"Oh no you don't. Emmett grab her. She doesn't want to play. She'll resist. I've seen it.

But before I could make my daring escape I was captured in strong arms.

"I WON'T DO IT AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Yelling and struggling was my best bet at getting out. "EMMETT LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY BASEBALL! IT DOESN'T LIKE ME!"

With the booming laugh that erupted from him made an escape possible. Slipping out of his iron clad grip was probable going to be the easiest opportunity I would ever get.

"What…do…you…mean…it…doesn't like…you?" Emmett asked between laughs.

If vampires could cry they would all have tears streaming down their faces from laughing so hard.

"Baseball and I have an agreement. I don't play it, and it don't dampin my doorstep."

Jasper was the first to calm down enough to talk "How is that ?...." But before he could finish his question he broke out into another laughing fit.

"Hey its not my fault that every time I have ever played that stupid game I would loose countless balls and end up breaking bats. Even the fact that they were good grade bats didn't make a difference. They still ended up in pieces."

The few students who had stopped what they were doing to stair at all the Cullens, were now back to their own little worlds talking about homework and what they were going to be doing this weekend.

When ever baseball was ever brought up and the conversation moved towards me playing, the laughs were expected. Which always in the end had me waiting semi patently for it to stop. This time was different though, thanks to Jasper's 'gift,' he ended up making it last longer. Although if I was in their shoes I would be laughing right alone with them, so there was no point in getting mad about it.

After much persuading from both Alice and Emmett, I reluctantly agreed.

Alice had said that my little mishaps wouldn't happen tonight. But believing something that could potentially have someone laughing at you for a life time was making it as believable as someone saying that tooth pulling was painless.

Not only was tonight going to be one of my worst experiences with my brother and his family, but also there was still the matter of when Andrew was going to show up hanging over my head.

* * *

I know this is short. Like most of my chapters but heres the thing. I have the next chapter all ready to be posted, well sorta. It just has to make its way from paper to my computer. Unfortunately I can't take my laptop to work so when I'm there and able to write I only can use paper.

Please REVIEW!!! I love them.... and I swear when i as soon as the next chapter is on my computer i will for sure post it within minuets.!!!


	6. Alice sees

Alice P.O.V

This day could only get better. Not only had Emma agreed to play with us, after quite a bit of persuasion but she also agreed to come over to the house to get ready.

Esme had graciously let Emma borrow her team jersey for tonight's game and decided to play umpire, which made both teams even. Carlisle, Emma, Emmett and Rosalie were on one team and Bella, Edward, Jasper and I were on the other.

After what Emma had told us at school Bella decided to tell her about her first as a vampire, game of ball. It was really quite funny to relive that moment in time. Bella had such a hard time controlling herself. It was as though she couldn't focus on how to hit the ball and then she got so frustrated that she finally hit the ball she ended up breaking Emmett's favorite bat.

It wasn't far into the game that it started to storm enough that we had to call off the game. Unfortunately for the other team they lost and we won. It was so funny,

After the game was over we back to the house to watch movies and just hang out. It was decided that before we sat down to watch the movie Rose and I would give Bella and Emma a make over and we could all get dressed in pajamas. Even Esme and Carlisle joined us for the movie.

Setting down to watch our movies I got one of the funniest visions.

_ "How could you Emma, What did Joe ever do to you? Nothing and you murdered him. He was the best vampire bat you could ever have!" Emmett yelled in the middle of the crowded cafeteria._

_"Emmett you knew when it started that what would happen but you didn't believe me. So now your poor Joe is buried in Esme's garden. Suck it up." Emma said smoothly._

_ Sitting down defeat, Emmett knew he wasn't going to get a rise out of her._

It was too funny. The looks on everyone's faces as I came out of my vision. Not only from the squeal that I let loose but from the laughter that came from Edward and I. They were in for a great surprise tomorrow.

"What is it Alice? What did you see that was so funny?" Bella asked.

All I could do was shake my head no because I couldn't and wouldn't tell her about tomorrow. It was going to be awesome.

* * *

I don't own twilight.


	7. I'm sorry

I must say sincerely that I am sorry for not posting anything up until now. My problem is that I had 4 different ways for Andrew to come into the story and I have about the same amount of following events all planned out.

My problem is, I lost my pink note book that held all of my ideas. All of the conversations and events and so on in it. NOT ONLY is it the book that holds my twilight stuff but it is also the book that contains my NCIS ideas.

I have torn my room apart and am going to check at work to see if I left it there. But I can tell you this its going to be a lot longer because I am going to have to figure out other ways for the story to progress or try and replicate what I have had without my pink book.

Again sorry. It I will try my best. But I have to try and put my room back together as well I tore it completely apart looking.


End file.
